1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally extensions for electrical outlets.
2. Description of Related Art
Extensions for electrical outlets are well known in the art and are effective means to access electrical outlets that are located too far from an appliance or are otherwise difficult to reach. For example, FIGS. 1 and 2 depict a front and side view, respectively, of a conventional system 101 for extending an electrical outlet 103 having a male plug 105 and a female plug 107 connected by an electrical cord 109.
It should be understood that the system 101 can be used to enable access to difficult to reach electrical outlets 103 such as those located behind an obstacle 111 such as heavy furniture.
A common disadvantage associated with system 101 is that it is difficult to install when an obstacle 111 already blocks the electrical outlet 103. Often, the obstacle 111 must be permanently pulled further away from the electrical outlet 103 to make space for the system 101.
Another disadvantage commonly associated with system 101 is that its position is dictated by its proximity to the electrical outlet 103 and by gravity. The system 101 therefore, cannot on its own be adjusted for either functional or aesthetic purposes.
Although great strides have been made in the area of systems for extending electrical outlets, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.